


Control

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: spn_cinema, Dominance, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after Season 10 Episode 23: Brother's Keeper. Dean is having a hard time dealing and Sam decides to help his brother the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Control  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 5,270  
>  **Summary:** Set a few months after Season 10 Episode 23: Brother's Keeper. Dean is having a hard time dealing and Sam decides to help his brother the only way he knows how.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_cinema (Inspired by the movie _Fifty Shades of Grey_ )

“Have you eaten?”

Dean didn’t bother to look at his brother as he shook his head. “No. I’m not hungry.”

“That’s it. I’ve had it!” Sam stood up so fast the chair almost tipped over. “You have been moping around here for the past few months, you won’t sleep, you barely eat and I’m sick and damned tired of it. I let it go this long because honestly I thought you would have snapped out of it long before now. But obviously you have every intention of wallowing in self-pity for the foreseeable future.”

Dean’s head snapped up to glare at his brother. “Self-pity?” His words were barely a whisper. _Didn’t Sam get it? He had tried to kill him... his own brother. How was he supposed to live with the knowledge of what he had tried to do... of what he had almost done?_

“Look, Dean. I get it. You’re having a hard time coming to grip with the things you did as a demon. But, it wasn’t you.” He brushed his hair back from his face as he stared down at Dean. “You have got to let it go.”

His mouth fell open as he gaped at Sam. “Do you think it’s that easy?” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “And it’s not the things I did as a demon that’s bothering me.” Which of course made him a horrible person but it was still the truth. He would take the things he had done as a demon and with a smile on his face he would gladly do them all over again instead of trying to live with the knowledge of what he had almost willingly done to his brother.

“I didn’t say it would be easy. Hell, when has anything for us _ever_ been easy?” Sam blinked as it dawned on him what his brother had said. “What do you mean that’s not what’s bothering you?”

“I was myself and I was going to kill you, Sam. You. My brother. The one I swore to protect since Dad placed you in my arms when you were just a baby.” He paused and took a deep breath before he continued, “Death said it was the only way and I believed him. I wanted, I needed it to be true. I was so tired, Sammy.” Tears glistened in his eyes as he stared at the one person who meant more to him than anyone else in the world. “I had to believe killing you would make everything better, it would be over. I could be somewhere I couldn’t hurt anyone ever again and you couldn’t try and bring me back.”

It was Sam’s turn for his mouth to fall open and his legs gave out as he sank back down into his chair. He couldn’t believe this was what was bothering his brother. _This was nuts._ Did Dean honestly think that for one second he blamed him? Hell, they had all been there at one time or another. The end of their rope, wanting, needing whatever the hell was going on to be over. No. He didn’t blame Dean one bit for what had almost happened. And he wasn’t going to let him continue carrying this unnecessary guilt around any fucking longer! Sam narrowed his eyes as he stared at Dean. Enough was enough. There was no way he was going to let his brother continue to suffer more than he already had. The chair scraped across the floor as he stood up and held out his hand. “Come on. Come with me.”

Dean looked at his brother with listless eyes. “Where’re we going?”

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “You’ll see.”

 

Quietly, he followed Sam down the corridor, his mind wondering just what in the hell his brother had in mind. _Where in the hell was Sam taking him?_

“Here.” Sam stopped in front of a door to a room Dean hadn’t really noticed before.

Dean stood in front of the door trying to decipher the look on his brother’s face. “What’s in here?”

As he stared down at Dean, he twirled the old fashioned key between his fingers. “It’s important for you to know I would never do anything you couldn’t handle nor would I ever do anything to hurt you.”

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? What was this all about?_ “Just open the damn door, Sam.”

Without another word Sam placed the key in the lock and turned it. As soon as the door swung open he stepped aside to allow Dean to enter the room..

The smell of citrus and leather assaulted his senses as soon as he stepped into the low lit room. But it wasn’t the scents wafting around the oldest Winchester that captured his attention it was the different types of what looked like weapons on display. It was as if he had stepped into some type of medieval torture chamber. “What the hell is all this, Sam?”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief his brother hadn’t run screaming from the room, at least not yet. “It’s a dungeon.”

“Yeah, I can see that. What I mean is what’s it for?” Sam must be itching to get back into the demon killing business. For a brief moment Dean’s eyes lit up. “Is it for torture?” He could see how some of this stuff in the room would make a demon squeal like a pig. He couldn’t help but like that idea. Right at the moment they had no idea what was in store for them since the Mark had been removed from Dean’s arm but it was better to have a good offense instead of always being on the defensive. Although, he didn’t want to image what the huge bed with red satin sheets in the center of the room was used for. Dean shivered all over, he really didn’t think he wanted to know.

A long drawn out sigh escaped Sam and he shook his head. “No. It’s not for torture. Not really. It’s not about pain. At least not all of it. This room has a lot more to do with pleasure than it does with pain I promise you.” In his mind he kept picturing Dean on the cross or bent over the bench, his hands bound, his skin warming to the bite of the flogger. It was all he could do not to groan with the need to feel Dean beneath him. Sam scraped his hair out of his eyes as he shook his head to dispel the images running rampant through his mind. He had to keep reminding himself to go slow.

Dean swiveled to gape with his mouth open at Sam. He had sounded as if he... _What in the hell was going on?_ “What do you...?”

But Sam couldn’t take anymore. He had to get Dean out of the room before he did something that would feel better than anything he had ever known but would be incredibly stupid... at least at this particular point in time. Dean wasn’t ready. “Let’s get out of here.” Sam gestured towards the door.

Dean cocked his head sideways. “Why?” They had just walked in the room. There was still so much left to explore, so many unanswered questions.

“Because I can’t stand here with you and calmly talk about this. Not in this room.” At the look of confusion on Dean’s face he quickly added, “It’s giving me all kinds of ideas.”

At the look on Dean’s face Sam bit back a grin. He waited patiently for Dean to follow him out of his favorite room before he locked up.

 

The second they sat down at the table, Dean started with the questions. “Okay, out with it, Sammy. What is that room for? And why haven’t I seen it before?” 

Sammy shrugged his shoulders. “There was so much to see when we moved in here that room just slipped past you. It was probably used for interrogations at one point or another. I decided to have it converted. It’s my playroom.”

All kinds of questions ran through his mind. Things like how did all this happen without him noticing but he had to stick to the most important one. “Your playroom?” Dean stared at Sam as if he couldn’t quite grasp what he was trying to tell him but it wasn’t actually true. He didn’t want to understand. There was no denying it especially when the evidence was glaringly in place. “You’re a sadist?” Although, it probably shouldn’t surprise him especially after all the things they had done over the years to get information out of demons and of course, he couldn’t forget Sammy's history with Lucifer.

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look of horror on his older brother’s face. “No, Dean. I’m not a sadist. I’m a dominant.”

Dean quickly stood. “You mean...” Dean couldn’t finish speaking he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact his baby brother liked kinky sex. _How had he not known? Had he missed the signs? Were there even signs?_

With a nod and a smile he got to his feet. “Yes, Dean. It means that I prefer kinky sex.” Sam’s smile widened into something more wicked as it spread slowly across his face. “As a matter of fact, the kinkier the better as far as I’m concerned.”

“So, why did you show this to me?” Dean watched silently as Sam’s eyes darkened with some emotion he couldn’t quite name.

“I think this would be good for you, Dean. For so long you have been the one in control.” Sam didn’t take his eyes off of Dean as he closed the distance between them. “You’ve fought demons, angels, the devil, hell even death himself, it’s no wonder you’re having a hard time. You’ve never given yourself the chance to let go, to let someone take care of you.” He grasped Dean’s chin in his hand, forcing Dean to look him in the eyes. “I want to be that someone. Please, Dean. Let me take care of you.”

Dean was stunned, almost speechless. Slowly, he opened his mouth to try to speak.

But Sam wasn’t finished yet. “In my control you wouldn’t feel what you’re feeling now. None of that shit would matter anymore. You’d only feel more pleasure than you have ever imagined.” He lowered his head until they were eye to eye. “I promise.”

The sound of his heartbeat thudded loudly in Dean’s ears as he stared at Sam. _Sam wanted to... with him?_ He had to hear it plainly. “What exactly are you asking, Sammy?”

“I want you to consent to be mine.”

A dark look crossed Dean’s face. “Be your what?” _Just spit it out, Sam._

“What do you want to hear, Dean? That I want you to be my submissive, my lover, that I’ve had the hottest wet dreams of my entire fucking life dreaming about having you under my control or do you need something clearer?” Sam tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he traced the line of Dean’s jaw with his fingertips. “I want you to be mine. I want to be able to fuck you whenever I damn well please and know that you will like it. But most of all I want to be able to see the real Dean again. The one without all the crap stored inside of him he’s too scared to let go of and start living again. And I know I can bring him back if you will just let me.”

As Sam finished speaking Dean’s mouth fell open in complete and utter shock. He couldn’t believe the things Sam had said. He’d had no idea Sam felt that way. They were brothers these kinds of things shouldn’t happen between them. He knew it and he knew Sam did too but obviously his brother didn’t give a damn. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Sam. If he was honest he had to admit it wasn’t as if he had never thought of having sex with Sam because he had hell, he’d even had dreams that had kept him lying awake at night his body hard and aching as he prayed for just once with his brother. That’s all he had wanted... just one hot, sex filled night. A hard sigh escaped him. There was even that one time when they were teenagers and had realized what jacking off meant they had engaged in the two-man equivalent of a circle jerk but they had been so embarrassed after it was over they had agreed to never mention it again. But this was something else entirely. He had never given one thought to the kind of lifestyle Sam apparently led. It just hadn’t ever seemed like something he would be interested in but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It would mean embracing something dark, unmentionable and yet oh so tempting. _Could he do this? Should he do this?_

Although he knew Dean hadn’t realized he had spoken out loud Sam still couldn’t resist teasing him. He gave his brother a tempting grin before he whispered, “Oh you could so do this.” As Dean began to stammer he quickly added, “Relax, Dean. You don’t have to rush into anything. I don’t want an answer now.” Even though he would dearly love to get Dean in his playroom as soon as possible he knew a decision like this one took time. “I just want you to think about it. If you agree to do this we will take it as slow as you need to. I will not do anything you don’t like or can’t handle.” He cupped his brother’s face in his hands, leaned his head down and brushed his lips against Dean’s in a soft kiss he felt all the way down to his cock as he whispered, “Just think about it. Think hard.” Without another word he dropped his hands to his side, turned on his heel and left the room.

Dean stood dazed and confused; his lips still tingling from the feel of Sam’s mouth against his, as he stared after Sam’s retreating back. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. On one hand he couldn’t deny what Sam had said was tempting, hell it was beyond tempting. But, and that was a big but, they were brothers. If they did this it would replace most of their problems with new and improved ones, and yet it would be the perfect way to show Sam he trusted him. A loud sigh erupted from him and echoed around the room as he plopped down into the chair. _What the hell was he going to do?_

 

Ten long days had passed since Sam had showed his brother his playroom and in all that time Dean was apparently still no closer to making a decision or at least he hadn’t said anything to him yet and it was driving Sam absolutely crazy. Now it was his turn to barely sleep. It wasn’t as if he was doing it on purpose but every time he lay down on the bed the thought of Dean in his playroom, bending to his will danced in his head and his body hardened instantly, every single time. And no matter how many times he jacked off it didn’t help. His body wanted Dean, and his hand just wasn’t cutting it any longer. If he didn’t do something soon he was going to snap. There was no help for it he needed an answer now. Without another thought Sam went in search of Dean.

But Sam couldn’t find him. He had looked everywhere and Dean was nowhere to be found. _What the hell?_ “Dean!” Sam yelled as he hurried down the hallway. _Where in the hell was his brother?_

“What?”

Sam stopped short surprised to see Dean standing outside of his playroom with a curious look on his face. “What are you...” He swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat and tried again. “What are you doing here?”

Dean stared at the door. “Thinking.”

“About what?” It felt as if butterflies had taken flight in his stomach. Sam silently warned himself not to get too hopeful.

He raised his head to look at Sam. “What we talked about earlier.” Dean whispered before turning to stare at the door again.

The small kernel of hope Sam had held in his heart grew larger. “Did you come to any conclusions?”

“I want to...” Dean’s throat constricted. _Why couldn’t he just say it?_ “I...”

Sam quickly interrupted. He wanted to look in Dean’s eyes. “Look at me, Dean.” He waited until Dean raised his head and looked at him. “I don’t want any misunderstandings between us. I won’t have you slipping through my fingers when it is so easily avoidable. So this is the way we talk. Face to face, looking into each other’s eyes. Do you understand?” At Dean’s nod he added, “Tell me.” His breath caught in his throat as he waited. 

As the silence stretched out and grew longer, Sam moved closer to Dean, his body crowding his brother against the door until he couldn’t move. The hard wood was pressed against his back while Sam’s unyielding body almost crushed his front. Sam narrowed his eyes and glared down at Dean. “Tell me. Don’t make me say it again.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Is this what it’ll be like?”

“Yes.” Sam didn’t bother telling his brother he would like it, he knew Dean wouldn’t buy it, at least not yet. He slowly ran his hands up Dean’s shoulders squeezing hard before allowing his thumbs to caress either side of Dean’s neck. “Dean.”

He took a deep breath before he finally whispered so low Sam could barely hear him. “I want to try.”

_Finally!_ Lights danced in front of Sam’s eyes and he could breathe again as the words he hoped to hear fell from Dean’s lips. “Now?”

Without a word Dean nodded his head.

“Is there anything you don’t want to do?” Sam’s voice trembled with excitement.

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugged his shoulders as if it didn’t matter and to him it didn’t. “I trust you, Sam.”

His hands glided across Dean’s shoulders, up his neck until he cupped Dean’s face. “I told you before that we would go slow. I won’t do anything you won’t like. If you don’t like something all you have to do is say so and I’ll stop. Okay?”

“Okay.”

With a groan Sam pulled Dean closer until their bodies were flushed together. “You are mine.” He whispered against his brother’s lips. “Say it.”

“I’m yours.”

Sam bit down hard on Dean’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth to suck away the pain. The sound that ripped from Dean’s throat went straight to his cock. They had to get inside before it was too late and he took his brother hard and fast against the door to his playroom. With a last lingering kiss on Dean’s lips, Sam moved to the side and unlocked the door before he pulled his brother inside.

 

“Remove your clothes and put them over there.” Sam pointed to a tall straight-backed chair that sat in the corner of the room.

Dean felt himself turn red. “Sam.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t start in here, Dean. In this room I’m the one in control. You say yes Sir or no Sir. You do as I say or I will punish you.”

His eyes already huge widened further. _Nobody had said anything about punishment._ “Huh?”

There was no way Sam was going to explain the punishment aspect of the relationship right this minute, it could wait until Dean was comfortable with what he had agreed to do. “Don’t worry about that right now. Just do as you’re told and you’ll be fine.”

Without another word Dean removed his clothes and put them where Sam had pointed towards before coming back to stand in front of Sam. 

“Raise your arms over your head.” Sam’s voice was gruff as he watched Dean do as he was told. _Damn. He loved this!_ He quickly cuffed his brother’s right wrist to the chains that dangled from the ceiling before doing the same to the left one. Sam gave a quick jerk on the shackles, before running his fingers along the inside of the cuffs making sure they weren’t too tight. “Okay?”

Dean could feel his heart racing. It felt as if it was trying to jump right out of his chest. “Yeah.” His heart almost stopped when Sam dropped to his knees at his feet. _Was Sam going to...?_ He couldn’t even finish the thought.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Sam grinned as he glanced up at Dean’s cock bobbing in front of his face. 

The chains rattled as Dean jerked at the feel of Sam’s warm breath caressing the head of his cock.

Sam leaned down, nudged Dean’s legs wider before cuffing each leg in place with the shackles attached to the floor. There that was much better. Dean was finally his to do with as he pleased.

“Okay? Not too tight?”

Dean gave the chains a jerk. He wasn’t going anywhere. “No. It’s fine.”

With a nod, Sam walked over to the table behind Dean, removed his clothes before he picked up his implement of choice, turned and walked back. He couldn’t help but admire the way Dean looked shackled and waiting for his pleasure. “You look gorgeous, Dean.”

For a minute Dean didn’t know what he was supposed to say and then he remembered, “Thank you, Sir.”

A slow smile began to curve Sam’s lips. Dean was learning. “This is a flogger.” He walked in front of Dean to give him a good look. “This will not hurt.” At the doubtful look on Dean’s face he repeated, “This won’t hurt. Do you believe me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

But Sam could hear the skepticism in Dean’s voice. “Hold out your hand.” Sam grabbed Dean’s hand, turned it over and with a loud slap, hard leather hit tender skin. “Did that hurt?

A look of confusion masked Dean’s face. “No. It didn’t, Sir.” _Why didn’t it hurt? Wasn’t it supposed to hurt?_

Sam couldn’t suppress a grin. “Neither will this.”

He started off slow, with soft tingling slaps Sam sent the leather singing against Dean’s back and butt. With each hit Dean’s body jerked, making the chains rattle. Slowly but surely Sam made his way around Dean. He sent the flogger flying against every inch of his brother’s skin. And with each hit Dean began moving towards the sting, welcoming, anticipating, and embracing each kiss of the flogger against his skin. 

“How does it feel?”

A groan escaped him. _Holy shit! Sam really expected him to form words?_ “Good, Sir.” Actually that was an understatement. He couldn’t remember anything feeling like this. 

With a devilish grin Sam sent the flogger singing against Dean’s hard cock. 

_Son of a bitch!_ Dean yelled and jerked, his body convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. He didn’t understand what was happening, why it didn’t hurt or even why he liked it. All he knew was that he did and he didn’t want Sam to ever stop.

“Do you want to come?”

A whimper escaped Dean as he fought to get a word past his lips. “Please.”

“With this?” Sam leaned his head to the side and showed him the flogger.

Tremors wracked his body. “God, yes!” Dean groaned as sweat began to cover his naked skin. 

Sam tsked. “But you don’t deserve to come. Besides, I don’t think you really want to.” While he was thrilled Dean wanted to have an orgasm by being hit by a flogger Sam didn’t think he would last any longer. He had to get inside of Dean and he had to do it now. Maybe they could both get what they wanted. The flogger dropped from his hands onto the floor.

_Didn’t deserve...? Shit! What had he done?_ Dean tried to think what he could have done that was wrong but it was hard. An overdose of pleasure was rushing through his veins. He was on the edge. All he needed was one more bite of the flogger against his sensitive flesh and he could come. His knees almost went weak at the thought.

For only a moment Dean couldn’t see Sam and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. _Why had Sam left him? Was this his punishment? To be this close to coming with no mercy in sight?_ A sigh of relief was heard in the room as he felt Sam begin to caress the skin of his back.

Warm, slick fingers gently caressed his ass, teasing, stretching, preparing him until finally Sam gripped Dean’s hips in his hands and gave a hard jerk until his brother’s ass was flush against his cock. Sam wiggled his hips, his cock thrusting, demanding against Dean’s puckered opening. Their harsh groans escaped their throats and lingered in the air around them as Sam slid past the tight ring of muscles.

Harsh breathing, wet sounds of sweat slick skin slapping together permeated the room as Sam’s fingers dug into Dean’s hips leaving behind deep grooves that would turn to bruises tomorrow. But Sam didn’t mind if he did. Dean belonged to him. He was his to mark.

“Don’t come.” The command issued from Sam’s throat as he thrust deeper and deeper into Dean’s tight ass. 

At Sam’s words a groan of frustration ripped from his parched lips and echoed around the room. Dean could feel Sam’s cock deep inside of his body nudging his prostate with every deep thrust. _How the hell was he supposed to keep from coming?_ He lost all train of thought as he felt Sam’s body jerk behind him.

Sam threw back his head, with one hand gripping Dean’s hip he moved the other hand to squeeze his brother’s cock hard. His body trembled as he drove in the tight heat deeper and deeper, faster and faster and he called his brother’s name as his orgasm obliterated his sanity and he shot deep inside of Dean’s ass.

Dean pushed back against Sam, desperate for his brother to keep thrusting. He was so close but the harsh grip on his cock wouldn’t allow him to come. 

A wave of possession washed over the dominant man as he let go of Dean and pulled his cock from his brother’s body. 

“Dude!”

Sam walked in front of his brother staring at Dean, studying his reactions. With his eyes flashing, his chest heaving and his cock jutting towards him... _Damn, he was magnificent!_ “Something wrong, Dean?

He opened his mouth to let Sam have it but stopped himself just in time. He closed his eyes tight and didn’t say a word.

“Good boy.” Sam’s voice was husky with emotion as he reached for his obedient sibling’s cock. A bead of pre-cum leaked from the head of Dean’s cock as Sam teasingly fondled his brother. With a wicked smile he slid his fingers across Dean’s balls before gripping his brother’s cock in his hand and beginning to stroke it. 

Without a word Sam stopped and took a step back. His smile widened as Dean whimpered. He bent down retrieved the flogger and waited for Dean to open his eyes. “Is this what you want?”

Dean’s eyes widened with anticipation. “Yes, Sir. Please.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s chin urging him to look him in the eyes. He had to make sure this was what Dean really wanted. “Are you sure?”

His mouth was open in a pant, his eyes were glazed with passion. “I’m sure, Sir.”

“Okay.” Sam was satisfied with Dean’s answer. There was no way he could be faking the way he looked just to please him. “You may close your eyes.”

Once Dean’s eyes were closed Sam took a step back and brought the flogger up before letting it fly against Dean’s skin. Over and over Sam sent the flogger stinging sweetly on Dean’s back, his ass, his thighs, his chest and finally his cock.

Dean jerked and pulled against the restraints with each hit, not because he was trying to escape, no, he wanted to get closer, he needed each kiss of the flogger desperately. All thoughts about the past, the present or even what the future had in store for them were gone. Both brothers were fully in the moment, each hit bringing them closer to each other, rekindling a kinship that could have been lost, exploring new depths neither of them had ever thought would happen.

Another hit, this one harder than the last smacking against his cock was more than Dean could take and he was soaring, a garbled rendition of Sam’s name falling from his lips as his body convulsed and his orgasm was ripped from him. 

Dean’s head hung down, sweat glistened on his skin, his breathing harsh as he fought to get his body back under control. _Damn._ A trembling sigh escaped him and echoed around the room. He'd had no idea it could be like this between them.

Sam dropped the flogger to the floor before he tugged gently on Dean’s hair forcing his head up. "You were perfect." Sam whispered as he caressed the length of his brother's body with the tips of his fingers. “I knew you would be. You were made for this.” Sam licked his lips as he stared down at Dean. “You were made for _me_.” His fingers slid teasingly along the inside of Dean's thigh before he moved his hands down Dean's leg and leaned down to unbuckle the cuff. He reached over and undid the other cuff before he straightened and whispered, "Better?"

This was the first time in a very long time Dean could remember being this relaxed. His brow furrowed in thought, he didn’t think he had ever been this relaxed. Dean gave Sam a lazy grin. He wasn’t exactly sure if Sam had meant his removing the cuffs from his legs or his promise from earlier either way he answered him honestly, “I’m getting there.”

Sam knew it would take more than just one session in the playroom with Dean giving up control before he could get his brother back; get him back from that place deep inside of him where he had been hiding for a long time. But that was okay with him, Dean could take as long as he needed. Where his brother was concerned Sam had all the time in the world. Besides he was more than willing to spend as much time with Dean in the playroom as he needed. 

_As a matter of fact..._ Sam slowly allowed his gaze to travel the length of his brother’s body. He could feel his body hardening again as he stared at the gorgeous sight before him. With his arms still locked high above his head, his hair damp with sweat and his body naked and trembling Dean was a vision to behold. “Let’s see if we can’t help with that a little more, shall we?” The question was purely rhetorical. Before he had finished speaking Sam picked him up leaving Dean no choice but to lock his legs around Sam's waist and without any assistance his hard cock slid deep inside of Dean. Loud groans and whispered words of encouragement filled the room as Sam claimed his brother once more.


End file.
